Eternal Love
by the-dead-star
Summary: Alexa avait cru vivre heureuse aux côtés de Yann. Malheureusement, le bonheur est éphémère... L'est-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Eternal love

Brest, 1765.

Ils étaient debout sur le quai, face à face, silencieux.

Il allait repartie, sillonnant les mers à la solde du roi.

Et elle ?

Elle l'attendrait, comme toujours.

Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Elle l'avait supplié de l'emmener avec lui mais il avait été intransigeant, arguant que les dangers étaient trop grands.

Ainsi, il allait repartir.

Mais reviendrait-il ?

« Alexa... »

Elle releva la tête, plongeant ses prunelles brunes tachetées de vert dans celles, très sombres, du célèbre pirate Yann de Kermeur, plus connu sous le surnom de l'Epervier.

Elle seule avait réussi à voler son cœur et cela depuis trois ans maintenant.

Mais était-ce important quand il pouvait ne pas revenir ?

Oo•oO

Comme il lui prenait les mains, elle chuchota, les yeux troubles de larmes :

« Reviendras-tu ? »

« Je te reviendrai, Alexa. Je te le promets. »

« Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne sais pas tenir. »

« Hé. »

D'un doigt sous le menton, il l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. »

« Alex... »

Elle haussa les épaules, sentant toutefois les larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

Elle murmura :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« À propos de moi ? »

« Oui. Tu... tu ne reviendras pas. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Mais quand il le fit, ce fut pour lui dire :

« Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, tu... il faudra que tu refasses ta vie. »

« Et t'oublier, c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu voudrais que je le fasse ? Que je me marie avec un autre homme que toi ? »

Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper comme il serrait les poings mais il se maîtrisa.

« Si ça te rend heureuse, alors oui. »

« Jamais plus je ne serai heureuse, Yann, et tu le sais. »

Il soupira :

« Tu as choisi la voie la plus compliquée. »

« Et alors ? Si elle mène au bonheur ? »

Oo•oO

Appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Alexa regardait sans réellement les voir les nombreux bateaux amarrés.

Mais « La Méduse » ne s'y trouvait pas.

Et pour cause, elle avait été coulée au large des Caraïbes, six mois plus tôt.

Ainsi, elle était seule, comme elle l'avait prédit.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

En effet, elle était enceinte de sept mois.

Arriverait-elle à élever seule leur enfant ?

Ils n'avaient jamais songé à une vie de famille, la vie de pirate étant trop instable pour y penser.

Aujourd'hui, elle y était plongée totalement dedans, l'âme en peine et le cœur brisé.

Comme tant d'autres femmes de par le monde, elle s'apprêta à affronter les tourments de la vie, trop fière pour abandonner.

Yann ne l'aurait pas voulu alors non, elle ne baisserait pas les bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorient, 1767.

Âgée de deux ans, la petite Elisha courait après les mouettes en poussant de grands cris, faisant inévitablement s'envoler les oiseaux.

Mais Alexa la laissait faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, elle recommençait peu à peu à vivre, ses journées illuminées par la joie de vivre de sa fille.

Elle l'avait mise au monde, aidée par la vieille Léonie.

Celle-ci cheminait aux côtés d'Alexa, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Yann. »

« Je sais. »

En effet, sa fille possédait la même chevelure brune indisciplinée que son père ainsi que son grand sourire franc et sincère.

Les yeux étaient bruns clairs, mélange de ses deux parents.

Yann aurait été fier de sa fille, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais justement sa fille, aurait-elle un vrai père ?

Oo•oO

Sa fille laissée aux bons soins de Léonie, Alexa travaillait comme serveuse dans une auberge.

Après la mort de Yann, elle avait bien été obligée de subvenir à ses besoins par ses propres moyens.

Ainsi, elle avait accepté l'offre d'Antoine, individu lubrique aux longs regards pervers.

Auparavant, Yann ne l'aurait jamais laissée toute seule, menaçant l'aubergiste du regard.

Et l'Epervier était connu pour n'avoir aucune pitié pour ceux qui s'en prenaient à ses proches.

« Alexa ? »

Elle sursauta, revenant à la réalité, et elle répondit à son patron :

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Oo•oO

En train de servir une table, Alexa vit un homme entrer.

Un tricorne enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et un manteau totalement boutonné, il alla s'asseoir à une table, seul.

Alexa fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

Peu d'hommes venaient seuls.

Ou alors, ils venaient pour trouver de la compagnie féminine.

Et en effet, une prostituée s'approcha de l'étranger, tout sourire.

Mais là, contre toute attente, il la repoussa.

« Allons, mon beau. Tu n'as pas envie d'un peu de chaleur humaine ? »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je suis venu chercher quelqu'un. »

Alexa se figea totalement.

Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille.

Mais c'était impossible, il était mort !

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme et il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Là, elle retrouva ces prunelles si sombres dans lesquelles elle s'était si souvent plongée.

Au-dessus de l'une d'elle, une longe balafre s'étendait de son sourcil à sa pommette.

Mais c'était bien lui, Yann de Kermeur, l'Epervier revenu d'entre les morts.

Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Et surtout pourquoi ?

Oo•oO

Elle lui tournait le dos, se sachant incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans éclater en sanglots.

Une main crispée à l'endroit où son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, elle souffla :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre. Et... tu avais quitté Brest. »

« On m'a dit que tu étais mort ! »

« C'est ce qu'ils voulaient, oui. »

« Qui ça, ils ? »

« Les nobles, les membres de la police,... »

« Te savaient-ils vivant ? »

« Oh certainement, oui. Leurs espions sont partout. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, assimilant lentement les différentes informations.

Ainsi, depuis deux ans, ils le savaient vivant et n'avaient rien dit.

Ma foi, c'était compréhensible.

Tout le monde voulait la tête de l'Epervier.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, la voix d'Antoine retentit :

« Alexa ? »

Vif comme l'éclair, Yann attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et l'emmena à sa suite dans une des ruelles adjacentes à l'auberge.

Brutalement adossée contre le mur de pierre, Alexa sursauta en sentant le corps chaud et musclé de Yann se coller contre elle.

Mais elle ne dit rien, trop heureuse d'enfin le retrouver.

Ils entendirent Antoine s'approcher de plus en plus et alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée de la ruelle, Yann posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alexa, empêchant l'homme de la reconnaître.

Et en effet, après quelques instants, il s'éloigna en grognant.

Toutefois, le baiser ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Yann, Alexa lui répondit, gémissant dans sa bouche comme il la collait contre lui.

En manque d'air, ils durent se séparer et alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, il dit :

« Il faut que tu partes avec moi, Alex. _Maintenant_. »

« Mais... j'ai un enfant, Yann. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

Il sourit à son tour avant de sortir de son lit, sa chemise ouverte révélant son torse bronzé, recouvert de cicatrices blanchâtres, batailles ou défaites obtenues dans sa vie de pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Effondrée au chevet d'Elisha, Alexa essayait d'arrêter ses larmes, sans succès.

Après la découverte de son enfant, Yann l'avait brusquement lâchée, le regard assombri, et avait disparu, la laissant désemparée.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'Elisha était sa fille mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

« Alexa, calme-toi. »

« ... »

« Alexa, il va revenir. »

« N... non. Il... il croit que... qu'Elisha est... la fille d'un autre ! »

« Et bien alors, va le trouver. »

« Je... je ne sais pas où il se trouve. »

La vieille femme soupira puis se leva, enfilant un châle par-dessus sa robe.

Alexa écarquilla les yeux, s'étonnant :

« Léonie, mais qu'est-ce que tu... fais ? »

« Et bien, je vais chercher Yann. »

« Mais... »

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie.

Oo•oO

Quand Alexa se réveilla, elle vit que sa fille l'était également.

Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était le fait qu'elle fixe un point bien précis.

Alexa fronça les sourcils et l'appela :

« Elisha ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Le monsieur. »

Pour la deuxième fois en une journée, Alexa se raidit.

Et quand elle tourna la tête, c'était bien Yann qui était là, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« C'est qui le monsieur, maman ? »

« Oh, c'est... un ami de maman. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle pas ? »

« Ça, je l'ignore, ma chérie. Mais il faut dormir, maintenant. »

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Mais ze suis pas fatiguée ! »

« Elisha... »

Sa fille grommela un peu mais finit par fermer les yeux, non sans avoir dévisagé Yann un long moment.

Alexa se releva alors, faisant face à l'Epervier.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Se retrouvant dans le salon, ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

Puis il la questionna :

« C'est ma fille ? »

« C'est flagrant, non ? »

Il soupira.

« Ca complique bien des choses. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme le fait que c'est impossible que tu repartes avec moi. »

Immédiatement, elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier comme elle chuchotait :

« Tu... tu vas repartir ? On vient à peine de se retrouver et tu... tu veux déjà repartir ?! »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici très longtemps, Alexa. »

« La célébrité de l'Epervier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha amèrement la tête.

« En effet. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je l'ignore encore. »

Elle hocha la tête puis le questionna :

« Veux-tu... passer la nuit ici ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

« Tu ne déranges pas. »

Oo•oO

Plongée dans l'obscurité, Alexa réfléchissait.

Qu'allait-elle faire, désormais ?

Oui, Yann était revenu mais il était toujours hors-la-loi.

Pouvait-elle risquer sa vie et celle de sa fille pour le suivre ?

Mais d'un autre côté, pourrait-elle supporter de le revoir partir ou pire, se faire tuer ?

Poussant un grognement agacé, elle repoussa ses draps, quittant son lit et sa chambre.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Yann, ne s'étonnant pas de le trouver encore éveillé.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la questionnant :

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Oui. »

« Et durant ces deux dernières années ? »

« J'ai survécut en pensant à toi. »

Elle avança dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

S'y adossant, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, sondant son regard, sondant son âme.

« Et toi, Alexa ? M'as-tu toujours aimé ? »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire :

« On a essayé de me marier vingt-six fois. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je refusais. Et puis, les hommes ne veulent pas d'un enfant qui n'est pas le leur. »

Il sourit à son tour avant de sortir de son lit, sa chemise ouverte révélant son torse bronzé, recouvert de cicatrices blanchâtres, batailles ou défaites obtenues dans sa vie de pirate.

Il la rejoignit alors et elle pencha la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et toi, Yann ? Voudras-tu élever _ton_ enfant ? »

« Je ne le désire pas, je l'exige. »

À nouveau, elle sourit comme il attrapait une de ses frisettes auburn qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Tirant dessus, il obligea Alexa à se rapprocher de lui.

Elle murmura alors, les yeux mi-clos :

« Tu devras nous marier. »

« Nous marier ? »

« Tu es le capitaine de ton bateau, non ? »

« Je n'en ai pas encore réquisitionné un. »

Elle fronça du nez, faisant la moue.

« C'est embêtant. »

« Mais je compte bien en trouver un d'ici peu. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Léonie faisait face à la petite famille.

Elisha avait immédiatement accepté Yann comme son papa, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou au milieu de ses boucles brunes et s'endormant, et désormais, elle était assise sur ses genoux, occupée à manger un morceau de pain.

Alexa était assise à ses côtés, la main enlacée avec la sienne, reposant sur sa cuisse.

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils, déclarant :

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je sais, Léonie. C'est la troisième fois que tu nous le dis. »

« Et j'ai raison. Votre fille n'a pas encore trois ans et vous voulez la faire voyager jusqu'aux Amériques ?! Yann, aie un peu de bon sens, s'il te plaît. »

« Si je la laisse ici, elle sera un parfait otage pour ceux qui veulent ma perte. Et ça, je le refuse. »

Léonie soupira.

Elle se tourna alors vers Alexa :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je ne laisserai pas ma fille seule ici. »

« Et tu ne pourrais pas rester ici ? »

« Encore deux ans à me morfondre pour Yann ? Non, j'ai déjà donné. »

« Je vois que votre décision est déjà prise. »

Yann intervint :

« C'était inévitable, Léonie. »

« Mais je ne l'aurais pas cru aussi tôt. Je l'ai mise au monde, cette petite ! »

« Je sais et je t'en suis redevable mais... on reviendra. »

« Mouais. Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! »

Oo•oO

Lentement, le navire voguait sur l'eau, quittant la Bretagne.

À son bord, le célèbre corsaire Yann de Kermeur et plusieurs membres de son ancien équipage.

Dans ses bras, une petite fille, portrait craché de l'Epervier.

Et à ses côtés, Alexa.

Les hommes avaient hésité en apprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas une mais _deux_ femmes à son bord avant d'accepter.

Après tout, qui refuserait de faire partie de l'équipage de l'Epervier ?

Abandonnant la barre à son second, Yann laissa Elisha s'amuser avec Xerxès, le chien de l'équipage.

Il se tourna alors vers Alexa qui lui sourit.

Il fit de même avant de la prendre par la taille.

« Je vous aime, madame de Kermeur. »

« Mais moi aussi, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

« Et nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. »

« Plus jamais. »

À nouveau, un sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine avant qu'il embrasse sa désormais femme.

Oui, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Et ils comptaient bien rester ensembles jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Foi de pirate, Yann y veillerait !


End file.
